


Why Would You Ever Kiss Me?

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No cheating, Non-Consensual Kissing, The wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Why was George kissing him?It was his wedding day, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Why Would You Ever Kiss Me?

Lips were pressed against his as Dream stood shock-still. George had dragged him off the altar at his wedding and _kissed_ _him_.

Why would he do that? They only ever flirted as a joke, a fun game between friends, right? Just a silly thing for laughs when they were bored or wanted to annoy Sapnap.

So why was George kissing him? 

This was his big day, the day he finally got the person he had been pining after for months now. So why would George kiss him, when he  _ knew _ that.

And its not like George didn’t know how hopelessly smitten he was over the Fox Hybrid, Dream had gushed about the other to his best friend (former best friend?) for hours on end, there was no way to misinterpret his feelings in the slightest.

Before Dream could open his mouth to ask any questions all the guests were screaming, all of them talking over one another to ask Dream why  _ he _ did that. Had they not seen  _ George _ pull him behind the pillar? Had they not seen  _ George _ force him into a kiss?

The chatter filled the venue and echoed off the walls as everyone tried to get Dream to answer their question first. The only people not yelling we're Sam, Punz, Skeppy, Bad, and - thankfully - Fundy.

Rushing to his husband (finance?) Dream ducked behind the other, wrapping his arms around the hybrid and allowing himself to cry into the back of his tuxedo.

The yelling picked up again but this time it was all obviously aimed at George. He watched over Fundy’s shoulder as he was not-so-nicely removed from the venue and the guests cleared out, leaving him and the redhead alone.

“I’m sorry I ruined the wedding.” He murmured “I know it cost a lot.” his tears picked up again, god why was he so fucking useless he couldn’t even pull away from one stupid kiss.

“Shhhh, shhh, baby, shhhh.” Hands came up to his face and whipped away at his tears, “None of that was your fault, plus the dress and the ring aint going anywhere and I  _ built _ this venue with Sam and Eret, we can try this again any time you want to. Even if you dont want to get married in another twenty years I will still wait until the day you say ‘I do’. Ok? So don't worry bout a thing deary.”   
  
Dream cried harder.


End file.
